1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Errors I think hit DD83 on Althistory Wiki
Overview Doomsday 1983 was very dodgy in places due to a mixture of political bias and military ignorance. I found several heavy implausibilities. Claimed acts of poor story telling, research and time line work. nuclear artillery peace.]] .]] Plot defects *The Celtic Alliance- The 5 surviving SNP members would set up a pro-Irish regime in the Scottish Highlands and Islands, not join with Ireland. This is because the SNP is, well, Scottish nationalist. *A Welsh nationalist regime would have probably occurred in North Wales (Conway district, Powys, Denbighshire and Merionedshire.) *A local regime would probably have occurred in the Shrewsbury\Ostwestry\Ludlow region. *Mongolia would become a Siberian client state, not a Siberian colony. ASB national activity *Soviet Siberia is growing too fast. *It is way too optimistic in Sub-Saran Africa, Poland, Cuba, DPRK and S. Korea. *It is too pessimistic in the PRC and the former Yugoslavia. Errors with the POD *The DPRK, S. Korea, FRG, GDR, Poland and Cuba would be wiped out pile of radioactive slag. *RAF Bircham Newton was not hit. *Željava Air Base was not hit until it was filed in circa early 2011 dut to it being nuked localy on the Yugoslav, Bosnian and Croat pages. *Western Europe was hit too hard, by the nukes. Outside of central Europe the Soviets' plans for Europe were to destroy military and industrial stuff, since they wanted to conquer, enslave and plunder (see real life in the GDR). The USA was the only nation who went mostly after eastern European civvies in cities. the British, French, China, S. Africa and the Israelis only wanted to do what was necessary to stay alive. Russia, India, Pakistan and N. Korea have no set plan, just a general policy that is probably mostly anti-military. *Slovakia would be devastated, but not a wiped out pile of radioactive slag. *San Julián Air Base and San Antonio de los Baños Airfield were not hit, but Havana and San Diego were. *The American base at Aarbourg would be be targeted, not Copenhagen. *A sea strike at Inishtrahull would happen off the Donegal coast, since UK subs reguly loytered their. *The Soviets oddly did not hit RAAF Bace Woomera, Laverton radar station or Jervis Bay's navy base. Somehow 3 major Australian cities were targeted instead: Perth-Fremantle 300 to 400kt, Melbourne 500kt and Sydney 500kt. Strategic errors *Several parts of Western Europe was hit too hard, by the nukes. Outside of central Europe the Soviets' plans for Europe were to destroy military and industrial stuff, since they reportedly wanted to conquer, enslave and plunder the UK, France and Belgian (see the real life Soviet occupation GDR). *The USA was reportedly the only nation who went mostly after eastern European civvies in cities. the British, the French, China, S. Africa and the Israelis only wanted to do what was necessary to stay alive. Russia, India, Pakistan and N. Korea have no set plan, just a general policy that is probably mostly anti-military. Long term planning errors With out Western aid most if not all of Sub-Saharan Africa outside of the control of S. Africa soon would collapse in to anarchy, famine and pestilence. The only major crisis in DD1983 Africa is tyrents. A possible more likely scenario #The Cuban Missile Crisis. #The 1979 Soviet invasion of Afghanistan The rival variant 1962: The Apocalypse is meant to be implausible and more like a semi-realistic "what if" movie like, but even they realised Cuba and both Koreas were doomed! Also see *A nuclear\atomic holocaust or nuclear apocalypse *Seven days to the River Rhine (1979) *Operation Chrome Dome *Operation Behemoth *POMCUS (Prepositioning Of Materiel Configured in Unit Sets) sites *Mount Yamantau Link to outside TLs *http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/1983:_Doomsday *http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/1962:_The_Apocalypse Category:ASB Category:Cold War Category:Nukes Category:Warfare Category:Timelines Category:Those dummies on Althistory Wiki! Category:Those jokers on Implausible Alternate History Wiki!